Study of the fate of uniformly labelled alanine in perfused cirrhotic and fatty liver of the rat and in appropriate controls to determine the fate of the label and its incorporation into collagen and into nucleoproteins. Study of glutamine synthetase in cirrhotic rat liver as a function of the nutritional state of the animal to determine the mechanism for the increased rate of appearance of glutamine in rats which had received a normal diet and which were perfused with alanine and ethanol. Identification of the enzyme profile for proteins of M.W. 60,000 and above isolated from the fraction of the plasma membrane which is rich in bile canalicular membranes. Binding studies of these proteins with bile acids.